Loca desesperación
by Taitta
Summary: La relación ha llegado a su fin, pero Lin no lo acaba de asimilar. No sabe si le odia o le ama. El alcohol tampoco le ayuda a decidirse en su último encuentro íntimo. [Linzin]


Este fic participa en el reto: "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertecen. Son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.  
Aviso: lenguaje soez y contenido "calenturiento" (que no lemon).

* * *

**Loca desesperación**

Con bastante esfuerzo, Lin abrió la puerta de casa después de pasarse cinco minutos buscando las llaves en el bolso. Estaba ebria. ¡No, qué demonios: estaba borracha! Había bebido demasiado y había llorado demasiado. Estaba patética. Se había puesto un amplio sombrero con el que confiaba ocultar bien el rostro, ¿pero quién se ponía sombrero de noche? Patético. Realmente patético.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su olfato captó el aroma de Tenzin que todavía permanecía en esa casa; la casa que habían compartido ambos durante más de cinco años. Aquello era devastador. Le dolía más que cualquier golpe recibido en su vida. Todo era Tenzin. La casa era de Tenzin. El aroma era de Tenzin... Ella era de Tenzin. Ese hombre le había hecho más veces el amor que todos los intentos que haría por dejar embarazada a esa niñata.

Arrastró los pies hasta la habitación que habían compartido durante tantos años. Tiró el bolso y el sombrero al suelo, se echó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos con los mismos pies. El mundo le daba vueltas y la almohada tenía el aroma de aquella maldita calva. Se echó a llorar de nuevo y, sabiéndose sola, dejó que su llanto saliera tranquilo. Sin embargo la calma no le duró mucho, porque a los pocos minutos escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Detuvo su llanto al instante.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, tratando de incorporarse y mareándose en el intento.

Esa maldita flecha azul se asomó por la puerta.

Tenzin, con rostro inexpresivo, cruzó el umbral y permaneció de pies frente a su cama. Su cabeza era incapaz de diferenciar aquello entre sueño o realidad. Le costó reaccionar. Primero las lágrimas volvieron a caer en silencio, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, y después notó cómo la rabia empezaba a nacerle desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?

—Asegurarme de que estás bien —Cielos, aquella voz. Qué voz.

—Estoy bien —repuso ella sin más, alzándose de la cama con la intención de plantarle cara—. Puedes ir a preñar a esa hija de-

—Lin.

Se atravesaron con la mirada. Su cuerpo tembló. Había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Nunca pensó que volvería a escucharle decir su nombre. Era perfecto. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Su nombre se había creado para que lo dijeran esos labios. Esos labios finos, duros, definidos... Se inclinó hacia él. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo fue acercando hacia sí. Le oyó rechistar pero no le dio importancia; si no quería que lo besara, bien podía apartarse. Y no se apartaba.

—¿No ves que me sigues amando?

Pegó sus labios a los de él, pero aquello no era un beso. Ya no sabía a los besos que se habían dado. Tenzin no le respondía y ella era incapaz de moverlos a placer suyo; el alcohol parecía tenerla anestesiada. No podía actuar con la fuerza que ella quería... se sentía lánguida.

—Bésame —le exigió, esperando que él pudiera arreglar aquello. Tenzin se mantuvo quieto, con sus ojos azules mirándola con dureza—. Te digo que me beses.

—No.

—Vale, entonces vete ya —Lin ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

Le dio un empujón con el que ella se impulsó hacia atrás, manteniéndose él en su sitio. Dio un traspié y llegó a apoyarse en la cama antes de caer, sintiéndose totalmente inútil. Se recompuso como pudo y, con una mirada totalmente furiosa, avergonzada de no poder moverle, lo cogió por las solapas de la capa y lo estampó contra la cama. Nadie rompería su orgullo. Ella era fuerte. Ella podía tenerle como quisiera.

—Puedo tenerte como quiera.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y, cuando éste se quiso alzar, colocó el antebrazo sobre su amplio pecho, impulsándolo contra la cama. Tenzin se removió bajo su cuerpo, queriendo deshacerse de ella, pero no le iba a dejar; se dejaría la vida con tal de retenerle allí. Y por primera vez vio una expresión en el rostro de Tenzin: inquietud.

—Tú eres mío —dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Esa pequeña zorra no sería capaz de hacer esto —Restregó su entrepierna sobre la erección que comenzaba a crecer debajo de ella—, y a ti te excita. Te gusta que te dominen.

—Lin, basta, por favor. No sabes ni lo que estás haciendo.

Tenzin probó a alzarse de nuevo, pero el agarre que tenía ella sobre su pecho lo impulsaba todo el rato hacia abajo. Se sentía poderosa. Le gustaba tenerle así. Siempre le había gustado dominarle.

—Sé exactamente lo que me hago —repuso ella—. Es lo que he hecho durante todos estos años porque yo, Tenzin, yo, sé lo que te gusta. Lo que te gusta no te lo puede dar esa cría. Te podrá dar todos los niños que quieras, pero no lo que yo te doy.

Soltando su agarre, Lin se retiró la camiseta y el sostén, dejando expuesto su torso. Como ya se esperaba, Tenzin no tuvo intención de levantarse. Se quedó admirándola durante unos instantes, sin decir palabra. Con mirada lasciva, ella tomó sus manos y se las llevó hasta sus pechos.

—Yo puedo hacerte mucho más feliz, Tenzin —dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo poner. Para sorpresa suya, de pronto, él apartó la cara hacia un lado, cerró los ojos y retiró las manos de allí—. Mírame —ordenó, tratando de controlarse. Tenzin hizo oídos sordos y notó como la furia volvía de nuevo—. ¡He dicho que me mires!

—No. Esto no está bien —Volvió a enfrentarla con la mirada—. Quedamos en que todo esto ya había acabado.

—¿Y por qué me sigues entonces, eh? —Lin se inclinó peligrosamente ante él, arrancándole un jadeo.

Aquello era genial. Volvía a tenerlo allí. Volvía a estar jadeante entre sus piernas. ¡Cómo le ponía! Sabía lo mucho que le excitaba el riesgo; como cuando lo hacían en lugares públicos, sabiendo que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Le encantaba cuando sacaba el carácter que siempre se guardaba. Todo el mundo creía que era un hombre tranquilo y pacifico... sólo ella sabía la verdad. Durante tantos años reprimido, Tenzin descargaba su furia en el sexo. Y era Lin la que sabía cómo controlarle y cómo hacerle disfrutar. Esa niñata de Pema no tenía ni idea. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de aguantar Tenzin su insatisfacción hasta que volviera a sus brazos? ¿Cuánto tendría que seguir padeciendo ella por aquella tontería de "ser padre"?

—Te he seguido porque estaba preocupado. Has bebido mucho. No quería que te pasara nada —dijo Tenzin con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los firmes senos que se movían al compás de su cuerpo. Lin se seguía fregando, y fregando...

—Hmm, así que me espías... Yo creo que me has seguido porque echabas de menos esto.

Ante sus palabras, Tenzin no pudo reprimir otro jadeo. Lin veía el deseo en sus ojos, las ganas de poseerla, pero se estaba conteniendo. Realmente parecía convencido de querer formar una familia junto a esa cría. Ella, por su parte, guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así. Si Tenzin realmente quería seguir adelante con Pema, si se forzaba a cumplir los deseos de su padre, no podría volver a verle durante unos cuantos años. La atracción entre ambos era insoportable.

Lin se iba a morir sin poder tenerlo a su lado, como amigo o como amante.

—Hazme el amor, Tenzin —pidió, ahora sin deseo sexual. Ya no movía su cuerpo. Una gran pena se había instalado en su corazón al imaginar que aquella podía ser la última vez que estaría entre sus brazos.

—No puedo. Yo... —Estaba realmente angustiado—. Debo cumplir con mi deber. Debo hacerlo.

—Definitivamente no quieres estar conmigo.

—Una parte de mí quiere, pero la otra no —Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Sus lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas—. Ya hemos hablado de esto... No puedo... No puedo.

Lin por fin le dio el permiso para alzarse.

Permaneció allí sentada, sobre sus muslos, desnuda y patética. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hacerle frente. Sintió esas grandes manos secándole las lágrimas. Sintió esos labios besándole en la frente, con cariño, con arropo… como en una despedida. ¿Cómo se dejaba tratar así por la persona que le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto y la reconfortaba tanto a la vez? Era ridícula. Daba verdadera pena. Había tocado lo más fondo que una persona podía tocar.

—¿Por qué no te metes en la cama? —sugirió él con voz calmada.

—Porque cuando me despierte, tú ya no estarás.

Tenzin se quedó estático... helado. Escucharle decir eso le había roto definitivamente el corazón. Apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza, mostrando la culpabilidad que le carcomía por dentro. Aquella imagen nunca se le borraría a Lin de la mente.

—Cuando te vayas, no vuelvas más —pidió—, pero esta noche quédate. Por favor.

Sólo la luna presenció el desenlace de aquella relación.

* * *

_N/A: final abierto. Es lo que tiene el límite de palabras, que no te deja decir todo lo que quieres. Así que vosotros decidís lo que pasa después._


End file.
